Dragon Block C Congif
Dragon Block C Config, Refers to the Dragon Block C CFG file, a file that is shared by most mine craft forge mods, it can change certain options of the Dragon Block C in certain ways. =client sided configs= Custom pos for Ki Bar Their are two options for this that expect a number response. This option let you move the ki bar around the screen, if you would like it to be some where different. One wants the X value of where you want the Ki bar, the other wants the Y value. by default they are both set to 0. Custom pos for Ki Number Their are two options for this that expect a number response. This option let you move the ki number around the screen, if you would like it to be some where different. I'm not totally sure what the ki number is at this point however.... One wants the X value of where you want the Ki number, the other wants the Y value. by default they are both set to 0. Old Abilities Their are thee options for this, each take a true false response and, the each toggle whether you want to use the old version of a certain ability or not. The abilities you can toggle are Dash, Fly, and Jump. I'm unsure what the old abilities are like and what the consequences of this are. It's also interesting to not that this is in the client controlled section, so maybe this setting will work even on servers. Setting one of these options to true means you will use the old version of that ability, setting it to false means you will use the current version. =death system configs= Death System - Revive Location Their are three option for this each expecting a X, Y, Z coordinate for a location on the over world. The three options are separated by karma alignment, Good, evil, and neutral. The default values are: D:"Death System - Evil Revive Location" < 96.0 230.0 7.0 # Server Sided! Revive position for players with good alignment. D:"Death System - Good Revive Location" < 75.0 220.0 55.0 # Server Sided! Revive position for players with neutral alignment. D:"Death System - Neutral Revive Location" < 58.0 220.0 7.0 Death System - Free Revive This option look for a true false response and will turn the free revive system of the death system on or off. The free revive system refers to the revive you can get from king yenma, that need to cool down for a set amount of time but causes you to lose nothing when you revive. If this is to true then the free revive system is available. If it's set to false then the system is unavailable and the only way to repspawn is to either be wished back to life by the dragon balls by another player, Or to reincarnate, possibly losing some stats in the process. This option is set to true by default. Death System - Reincarnation Penalty This options looks for a number response that represents a percent, and controls how much of your progress you get to keep if you reincarnate, or disables the reincarnation option entirely. The value can be 0% to 100%, if it's set to 0 then the it will disable the reincarnate button. If it's set to any other number then 0 or 100 then that's how much of your developed skill you get to keep, and if its set to 100 then you get to keep all your skills, but still lose the usual stuff when reincarnating. This is set to 50 by default. Death System - Revive Timer this response looks for a Number response, and sets the time in minutes of how long the free revive timer will last. The number must at least be 1, and at most can be 100000 which the description states is, "Close to a week". The description states that this option only matters if free revive is left on in the first place (which can be configured in the, "Death System - Free Revive" option found above). the description states that the default value is 20 but it seems to actually be 5. Death System - Switch Inventory This option looks for a true false response and decides whether or not to activate a special inventory function. The function, if active, will works with the mine craft keep inventory option while adding some more functionality for the mod. If you die when you re spawn you will have the inventory you died with on spawn. However when you are in other world, after you die, you inventory will be blank, and it stands to reason, if I'm reading this right, that upon dying a second time you will regain the inventory you had in other world before you re spawned. Effectively allowing you t have a other world inventory, and a normal inventory, neither of which you will lose on death. Even if you turn this option on it will only be active id the mine craft game rule, keepInventory is on. The description warns that changing to creative mode in other world while this effect is on could cause issues. If this option is set to true, this function will be on, if it's set to false it won't be. It is set to true by default. Death System Off This option looks for a true false response, controlling weather the death system is even on or not. The death system referring to the whole, going to Other world when you die and needing King yenma or the dragon balls to re spawn. If this is set to true then the Death system will be turned off. If it is set to false then it will be on. It is set to false by default.